


Dulce niñera

by Kikinu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayato tiene que contar hasta cien y recordarse que está haciendo esto por el Décimo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dulce niñera

Hayato tiene que contar hasta cien y recordarse que está haciendo esto por el Décimo.

— ¡Estúpidera, yo, el gran Lambo-sama, tengo hambre!

El pequeño niño trepa por su espalda, subiéndose a su cabeza y tirándole de los cabellos. Hayato pega un grito, molesto, y agarra al mocoso de una pierna, dejándolo boca abajo.

— ¡Eso me dolió, vaca estúpida!

Están solos en la casa del Décimo. La señora Sawada ha tenido que llevar a I-pin al médico, ya que la niña había comido por error una de las comidas de Bianchi y ahora estaba intoxicada. Tsuna estaba en un arduo entrenamiento con Reborn y no volvería hasta dos días después.

Además, su hermana, Miura y Sasagawa se habían ido todo el día a un spa, por lo que no podían cuidar al niño. Del mismo modo, Yamamoto tenía que ayudar a su padre en el restaurante y el Cabeza de Césped tenía un torneo en ve-tú-a-saber-dónde.

Y, obviamente, nadie pensaba dejar al pequeño incordio a cargo de Hibari. Quien, de todas formas, estaba en Italia entrenando con Cavallone.

Así que, sin nadie más a quien recurrir, el Décimo le había pedido que cuide de Lambo. Y Hayato, como buen Mano Derecha, hacía todo lo que su Capo le pedía.

— ¡DULCES, ESTÚPIDERA, QUIERO DULCES!

— ¡QUE TE CALLES, VACA ESTÚPIDA!

Tras el grito, Hayato le metió al niño en la boca un puñado de caramelos, con envoltorio incluído. Lambo los escupió, para luego morderse el labio y comenzar a sollozar.

— Debo… resistir… debo…

— ¡QUE TE CALLES!

— ¡CÁLLATE TÚ! — chilló Lambo, comenzando a llorar a gritos y a patalear en el suelo.

Hayato estaba considerando seriamente darle dulces al Guardián del Rayo… pero con un par de bombas dentro.


End file.
